Millie the Model Annual Vol 1 10
* * * Uptight Updyke Supporting Characters: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Chili rates a Great Date! | ReprintOf2 = A Date With Millie Vol 2 3 | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Marvin asks Millie and Chili if one of them wants to go on a blind date with his friend, who is "Filthy Rich". Chili jumps at the opportunity and has ambitions. However it turns out that Filbert Rich - "Filthy" to his friends - has no money at all. He enjoys the date but Chili is angry with Marvin. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Marvin * Filbert "Filthy" Rich | StoryTitle3 = The Batty Burglars! | ReprintOf3 = | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Millie stays late at the agency when two burglars come in through the window. She answers their questions literally to the point they give up on the robbery and ask to have their picture taken with them. Millie tricks one into getting locked in a store cupboard then smashes flash bulbs to make the other think there's a gun and surrender. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Burglar 1 * Burglar 2 Supporting Characters: * * * * | StoryTitle4 = She Auto Know Better! | ReprintOf4 = | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = The agency is visited by Orville Octane, the millionaire head of Admiral Motors, who is looking to select "Miss Admiral Motors of 1969". He takes them to the car showroom to pose for his selection where he picks Chili. However two warders from a psychiatric hospital arrive to collect "Octane" and reveal he is in fact a patient who acts out his fantasies. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Orville Octane * * Supporting Characters: * Warders | StoryTitle5 = Here come the Boys! | ReprintOf5 = Millie the Model #165 | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Millie and Daisy are out walking and many men come onto Millie, to her annoyance. Daisy wishes it would happen to her. In an attempt to stop it, Millie disguises herself as an old woman but men still come after her - to return her handbag. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Men | StoryTitle6 = No Hits! No Runs! No Errors! | ReprintOf6 = Millie the Model #164 | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Clicker takes Millie to a baseball game but she doesn't understand it at all and keeps asking stange questions. Eventually they leave after a player steals second base and Millie says he should be arrested for it. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Baseball players * Spectators | StoryTitle7 = Her Beautiful Balloon! | ReprintOf7 = Millie the Model #179 | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = Millie and Clicker have just finished a photoshoot with a hot air balloon and wait to see it take off. Millie gets caught by a mooring hook and pulled aloft. Clicker follows on a plan. The balloon pilot tries to pull Mille in but falls over and ends up clinging to her legs. Clicker then ends up caught on his legs. Clicker pulls the pilot's trousers and inadertantly stretches his braces, getting catapaulted on top of the ballon where he pricks it. The balloon clashes in the sea. Next day in hospital Clicker tells Millie she made the front pages and everyone will recognise her - but with her face in bandages Millie isn't so sure. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * Balloon pilot Supporting Characters: * Airplane pilot * Spectators | StoryTitle8 = Who's Buzzin', Cousin? | ReprintOf8 = | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = Clicker tells Millie he will have to cancel their date as his old maid cousin Pansy is visiting and he's promised to show her the sights. Millie agrees but decides to follow him to make sure. She sees Clicker carrying two cases for a young woman and confronts them. The woman is shocked to hear Clicker called her "an old maid". Millie and the woman each hit Clicker over the head with a case. Millie then discovers the woman is not Pansy at all but Raquel, whom Clicker was helping carry her bags. Millie and Raquel apologise and start sharing fashion and hair tips. Later Clicker in a wheelchair meets his cousin Aunt Patsy at the airport. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * * Raquel Supporting Characters: * * * Aunt Pansy | Notes = The annual also contains two mini-posters. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}